


(There you go baby) making me look good again

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Sheriff Aubrey and her deputy Chloe are in an almost constant battle with Badass Beca Mitchell and the rambunctious Bella gang





	(There you go baby) making me look good again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallmeVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/gifts).



Chloe sits on a hollowed out log on the ground. Warming her cold fingers by the flames of the fire. They’ve been riding hard for three days now. All she wants is a hot bath and soft bed.

For now a blanket on the ground and her saddlebags as a pillow will have to do. She checks to make sure her pearl handled .45 is safely in her holster. 

It is Sheriff Aubrey’s turn to ride the late shift checking to make sure all is quiet in the little town of Barden. The wild Bella gang always making trouble. Getting drunk and being rambunctious in the saloon. Gambling money they don’t have or bedding women they can’t afford. It’s always something and it keeps Aubrey and her deputy Chloe on their toes. 

For tonight everything seems quiet, but Chloe won’t be able to fully relax until her beautiful blonde girlfriend is tying her horse to the nearby tree where Chloe’s own horse is tied up. 

Chloe pulls the large brim of her Stetson hat down over her eyes, pretending to rest as she hears Aubrey and her horse Apollo galloping up. She knows Aubrey will be aggravated if she sees that Chloe’s not been resting like she made her promise she would. 

Even without opening her eyes Chloe’s fine tuned senses can tell every move Aubrey makes. The soft gallop of Apollo as he and Aubrey slowly ride in to camp. His tired neigh as Aubrey cuts him slices of apple and pets his mane, whispering to him gently as he eats his treat. 

Chloe can hear the lead rope wrapping around the tree and the whipping sound it makes as Aubrey cinches it tightly making sure it’s secure. 

Chloe can smell the loose earth that kicks up and settles back down as Aubrey’s boots stomp through the dirt. She can hear the jingle jangle of her spurs with each step she takes. 

She can hear the bone weary sigh that Aubrey lets out as she wraps her beaten and worn trench coat tighter around her worn out and cold body. 

She can hear the appreciative hum that Aubrey lets out as she warms her numb fingers by the fire, the flames nipping at her skin and dancing around her silhouette. 

Chloe can hear the cap twist off the bottle of Tennessee whiskey that Aubrey keeps tucked in her saddle bags. And the deep swig that Aubrey draws as she brings the bottle to her lips and tosses her head back. Hoping the brown liquid will numb her aching limbs and allow her a few hours of restless sleep.

Out here in the open country, the nights are long and bitter. The fear of the unknown never far from ones mind. There are the things that are wild and untamed that scare the pants off of Aubrey. Rattlesnakes, scorpions, drunken idiots with guns, and the love of a beautiful woman that Aubrey has never felt that she was good enough to deserve.

Everytime she looks into Chloe’s big blue eyes, she’s afraid she’s letting her down somehow. What kind of life is this for the woman she claims to love? No home to speak of, just wondering around from one hotel to another and setting up camp during the times that the reward money has run low. Risking their lives every time they fasten their holsters and don their badges. 

There are people out here in this countryside that hate Aubrey. Hate her for the Posen name that she proudly wears like a shield for all to see. Hate her for being on the right side of the law, when the easy thing to do would be to rob, steal, and cheat. Hate her for winning Chloe’s love and affection even though that’s not even a game she was aware she was playing until she had the redhead by her side. Now she’s not so sure she could let her go even if she had to.

Aubrey’s been carrying around a ring in the pocket of her trench coat for months now. Waiting for the right time to ask Chloe to be hers forever. When will the right time be though? Can there ever actually be a right time? Their lives are unpredictable at best. At worst it’s a foolish pipe dream and Chloe will never want to settle for a wild rambler like her.

Chloe has been listening to the silence for what feels like an eternity. Knowing Aubrey has a terrible habit of getting inside her own head and allowing maudlin thoughts to creep in and fill her entire presence with a stifling sadness. 

Chloe’s not sure why Aubrey thinks about herself the way she does. Sure being a Posen brings with it a lot of responsibility, being a sheriff is an honor that has been passed down from generation to generation for as long as the township has been established. As far as Chloe is concerned though the sun rises and sets with Aubrey.

She’s perfect in every way. She’s attentive and caring. She always watches out for Chloe even to the detriment of her own well being. And smart, God, Aubrey is the smartest woman Chloe has ever met. If only she could see herself through Chloe’s eyes then she might know how much she is truly worth.

Chloe can’t take the silence anymore so she clears her throat softly as she sits up removing her hat from her head and placing it gently on the log beside her. 

Alerting Aubrey to her presence and letting her know she’s awake while at the same time not startling the blonde. 

“Hey Chlo. How long have you been awake?” Aubrey asks as she turns away from the fire. 

Chloe doesn’t miss the tear tracks that show on her face thanks to the days worth of dirt that mask her beautiful features.

“I never went to sleep. I was just resting for a bit. You know I can’t sleep when you’re out.” Chloe says as she opens her legs, making an Aubrey size space between her thighs.

Aubrey sits down with a grunt, some of the amber liquid sloshing over the side of the bottle as her ass hits the ground.

Chloe takes the bottle from Aubrey’s hand as the blonde wiggles around trying to find a comfortable way to sit. 

Chloe takes a long swig enjoying the slight burn as the liquid makes its way down her throat and into her practically empty stomach.

Chloe takes Aubrey’s hat off and places it down gently beside her own. She runs her fingers through Aubrey’s long blonde hair freeing it from the braid that has been keeping it out of her face all day.

“Mmm feels so good darling.” Aubrey says as she leans her head back to rest against Chloe’s stomach, looking up into the blue eyes she loves so much. 

Chloe leans down and captures Aubrey’s lips on a soft kiss that Aubrey readily returns.

They relax into each other’s arms passing the bottle back and forth between each other. Watching as the fire dwindles down to glowing embers before putting the bottle away and deciding to try to get some sleep.

Hours later Aubrey is suddenly startled awake. Not sure what caused the sudden jolt of awareness she jumps up and she remembers why she quit drinking while she was on duty. Her head feels fuzzy and she finds it hard to focus. 

Chloe is no longer by her side and Aubrey gets a sinking sensation in her gut. She draws her pistol as she circles around the camp looking for her girlfriend in the darkness. She softly calls her name, but she knows it’s no use. Chloe is gone, and Aubrey is certain she knows who has her.

Badass Beca Mitchell, leader of the infamous Bella gang, and her posse of misfits. Chloe and Aubrey have been chasing this wild gang of girls across every county in the prairie for months now. 

The gang has always been trouble, but it’s only gotten worse since Aubrey threw Beca’s lady love Stacie in the clink for drunk and disorderly last week. Now it seems Beca’s out for revenge.

Aubrey picks her hat up off of the the log and tosses it back on her head as she rushes over to Apollo and unties him. She hops up on his back and gives him a tap on his hind quarters and they are galloping away from camp at top speed. A trail of dust, kicking up behind them looking like smoke. She needs to get Chloe back before anything happens to her, because if that happens Aubrey will never be able to forgive herself.

Aubrey pulls back on Apollo’s reigns as she pulls up in front of Bumpers saloon and ties him to the hitching post out front.

She checks to make sure both of her .45s are loaded and in her holster. Ready in case things go south. She rushes up the old wooden steps of the saloon so fast her spurs make no noise and then she’s barreling through the swinging doors, knocking them open with a resounding thud as they slam against the wall on either side. 

Sitting before her, boot clad feet propped up on one of the round tables surrounding her, freshly rolled cigarette hanging from her lips, is none other than Beca herself. Aubrey can’t see it, but she knows there’s a sawed off shotgun under the table. Beca’s fingers just itching to pull it out and end Aubrey where she stands if she gives her any reason.

“Well if it isn’t Sheriff Blondie.” Beca says as she takes a pull on her cigarette, blowing lazy smoke rings.

“How can we help you?” Jesse Swanson, the saloons piano man asks.

He’s always followed Beca around like a lost puppy. Helping Beca escape trouble in the hopes he might have a chance with the brunette. Paying no mind that she’s been bedding Stacie Conrad for as long as Aubrey can remember. 

Just as Aubrey goes to answer she hears the muffled cries of Chloe, coming from one of the rooms above her head. Then she hears a loud smack and her guns are in her hands quicker than you can blink.

“Give me Chloe back and there’ll be no trouble.” Aubrey says as she points one gun at Beca and the other at Jesse.

Aubrey knows there are probably more guns trained on her that she can’t see. She knows if an actual shootout happens her chances of survival are not likely. At this point she doesn’t care if she survives. If she doesn’t get Chloe out of here in one piece she won’t survive anyway.

“I don’t no any Chloe, blondie.” Beca says as she tosses her cigarette on the ground and pulls her hat down low on her head. “My girls are just up there having some fun. I’m sure they’d let you join if you asked nicely.” 

“Look, shortie, I don’t have time for your games. You give me back my deputy and I’ll let Stacie go and you and your gang can peacefully move on out of my town. There doesn’t have to be a fight.” Aubrey says as she moves further into the saloon.

“Oh you mean that red headed firecracker belongs to you?” Beca asks as she puts her feet on the ground and stands up from the table.

Beca pulls her shotgun out and levels it at Aubrey’s chest. A look of boredom on her face as she looks up the stairs and winks at someone out of Aubrey’s view.

A loud commotion can be heard overhead and then footsteps. Aubrey looks up to see Beca’s right hand girl “Lethal Lilly” dragging a tied up and gagged Chloe, holding a knife to her throat. 

Aubrey’s stomach drops at the sight of Chloe, blood dripping from her bottom lip and a gash under her right eye. She can feel her blood beginning to boil at the sight and she knows she’s going to have to risk her own life in order to save Chloe and she’s perfectly okay with that. 

Aubrey notices that Beca is distracted by the ruckus Chloe is making and she takes advantage by rushing the brunette. She holsters her guns and spins around and high kicks the gun out of Beca’s hands. Then she uses her height and momentum to give her an elbow to the throat knocking her off her feet. 

Lilly is distracted by the fight enough that Chloe is able to head butt her causing the knife to fall to the floor with a clatter and Chloe starts running down the stairs towards Aubrey.

 

With Beca out of the way, Aubrey is able to throw a stiff right hook and knock Jesse out cold. The girls who were upstairs with Chloe come running down the stairs and give Aubrey a good fight. 

Once everyone is taken out by a pissed off Aubrey Posen, she is able to make her way over to Chloe. She pulls the gag out of Chloe’s mouth and touches her face reverently, so glad to have her back in one piece.

Aubrey quickly unties Chloe. All she really wants to do is hug her tightly and never let her go, but first they have a bunch of hooligans to lock up. 

Sheriff Aubrey and her deputy tie up the bad guys and haul them out to the front of the saloon where Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose will drive the wagon by later to pick them up and take them to jail. 

This will be Aubrey’s last act as sheriff of Barden. With the Bella gang safely behind bars, all she wants now is to hang up her badge and gun and settle down with Chloe. Her name and the prestige that comes with it means nothing if she can’t keep Chloe safely by her side and it’s not a risk she’s willing to take again.


End file.
